


"Bravery; We have so much of it."

by believeinlarrystylinson



Series: Bravery. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinlarrystylinson/pseuds/believeinlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No. You two can't."</p>
<p>It felt like my was crashing down around me, and I could hear Louis' sharp in take of breath and his grip on my hand tighten. I couldn't speak, leaving Louis to do the talking. I was stunned silent.</p>
<p>Why couldn't I marry the love of my love? Why was our answer always no?</p>
<p>Why am I not brave enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bravery; We have so much of it."

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. This is like, 4000 words. IDEK what happened. I really REALLY liked this prompt!
> 
> This was the prompt:  
> "Larry!Wedding where Louis and Harry get told they can't get married and so they run away and do it secretly."
> 
> Enjoy lovelies! THERE WILL BE A SECOND PART TO THIS, WHICH WILL BE THERE HONEYMOON AND CONTAIN LOTS OF SMUT. SO YOU HAVE THAT TO LOOK FORWARD TO. :)

Harry's POV

"No. You two can't."

It felt like my was crashing down around me, and I could hear Louis' sharp in take of breath and his grip on my hand tighten. I couldn't speak, leaving Louis to do the talking. I was stunned silent.

"Why not." Louis breathed out, his smaller hand trembling inside of mine.

"Louis, do you even understand what it would do to One Direction if you guys came out? As MARRIED? No. The answer's no." James shook his head from the desk he sat at, on the top floor of the Modest!Management office building. 

"You bastards. You homophobic BASTARDS!" I found myself shouting, yanking my hand away from Louis' and standing to my feet, my eyes boring into James'. He had the sickest smirk on his face.

"Sorry, mate. I did all I could." James said smirking, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned back into his chair. I hadn't even realised I had raised my fist to hit him until Louis' arms were around my waist, yanking me backwards.

"No, Harry! That will just make it worse, okay? Look at me. Look at me dammit!" Louis shouted, pushing my back up against the nearest wall. I reluctantly looked up at him, tears clouding my eyes as I saw him staring back at me with eyes that were just as broken as mine. "I love you. We'll be okay. I promise." He leaned into kiss my lips softly, more of a brush of lips than a kiss. It was reassuring more than anything.

"Take the gay outside my office. I don't need you guys tainting it." James spat, turning his attention back to his computer. I tried to push Louis away from me and go for him, but Louis sensed this and held my waist where I was. 

"No, Harry. It's not worth it. Just ignore it. Come on." He whispered softly, obviously hurt by James' comment, grabbing my hand weakly and tugging it towards the door. I heard James chuckle right before I closed the door, whispering something along the lines of "faggots don't get to get married." The tears started to well up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I tightened my grip on Louis' hand as he walked us to the elevator, and dragging me inside it, thankfully being empty. 

"We're gonna be okay, Harry." He whispered. I wasn't sure who was trying to convince more: me or him. I pulled him in for a hug as he punched the ground floor button. His head immediately found a comfortable crook in my neck, and I pressed a comforting kiss to the top of his head. I sighed when I felt my shirt getting wet from his tears. Louis had always been a silent crier, not wanting anyone to take pity on him or to help him sort out his pain.

"Oh Lou..." I whispered, pulling him tighter against me as he let out a broken sob, fisting my t-shirt. "Babe, we'll be okay. Come on." I said as the doors of the lift flew open, revealing the bustling ground floor of Modest's main building. I didn't bother dropping Louis' hand, as we were supposed to before we were out in public. I tightened my grip on it instead, leading him out of the building ignoring the weird and confused stairs from the workers. I was infuriated, and Louis just tried to hide his face behind my back as much as possible. I yanked the door open, revealing a hoard of paparazzi furiously clicking pictures away at their cameras. I couldn't bring myself to care, and I pulled Louis closer to me, letting go of his hand and putting it around his waist, guiding him through the crowd of paps. We finally made it to the Range Rover, before I dove into the driver's seat, slamming the door a little louder than was maybe necessary. Louis crawled in silently beside me. Without a word, I put the car in gear and reached for Louis' hand, which he immediately took. Silently we drove home, save for one or two times Louis let a broken whimper slip out of his mouth. I knew he was crying profusely, but I refused to cry yet. 

Louis was broken, and I wasn't ready to admit that I was too.

We pulled up into the complex and turned the car off. Louis hand left mine, as he turned to get out of the car. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jumper, and began to walk up the sidewalk to our flat. I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair. In a spur of the moment decision, I growled and turned around, punching the side of the Range Rover with all I had. A searing pain shot up from my knuckles all the way up to my shoulder blade, and I whimpered a bit, falling to my knees and banging my head against the door. I finally let the first tears go, not even caring who saw my meltdown. I felt a hand on my left shoulder, not the one I had punched the car with. I turned around bleary eyed to see my beautiful boyfriend staring down at me, offering his hand to help me up. Shaking, I took his hand, and that was how we walked to put flat. I turned the key, flipping on the lights and throwing the keys into the basket by the door. Louis walked past me briskly, disappearing into the kitchen. I sighed heavily again, shoulders slumping forwards. I began to walk towards the kitchen to find Lou, but was stopped short.

"Harry?" Louis asked, returning from the kitchen, smiling weakly. He held something behind his back, and I was taken aback. How could he be smiling at a time like this?! We had just been told we couldn't get married by the people who are supposed to support us. I felt a little flame of anger begin to burn inside of me.

"Harry Edward Styles, I know we just got back from our extremely homophobic management telling is we can't love each other. And this is probably the most unromantic and rushed thing I will ever do for you. They told us that we can't get married. That we can't be happy together. But they don't matter to me. I love you so much it's painful sometimes, and I don't care how many contracts we'll have to break to tell the world that. I'm ready to go to to the next step with you. I'm ready to start the rest of my life with you, Harry. I want to wake up with you wrapped around me everyday for the rest of my life. I want to hold your hand in public and not get in trouble for it. I want to kiss you onstage after a show, telling you what an amazing job you did and not get hate for it. Harry, I just want to be with you and I don't care who knows. I'm tired of pretending. Modest can go fuck themselves as far as I'm concerned. All I want is to tell the world that you're mine. So, Harry Edward Milward-Styles." Louis ended his speech, and I spluttered and gasped for air as he dropped down on one knee, opening the little black box he had been hiding behind his back. He took my left hand in his and grasped it tightly. He looked up at me with the most adoring blue eyes I had fell in love with so many years ago. 

"Would you do me the upmost honour of becoming my husband?" He asked. The tears started to fall and I could only shake my head yes vigorously, as Louis had just taken the words right out of my mouth. He laughed breathily, standing back up on shaky legs. I sobbed harder as he slipped the band around my finger, and completely lost it when he looked up at me with a look of complete love and adoration. I gasped when he took my left hand with his, and I saw the matching bands. He laughed quietly at my look of shock, adoration, and even a trace of confusion.

"Look closer at it." He whispered with teary eyes. I dragged our interlocked hands closer and saw that there was an inscription on my ring, and the same one on his. It was just one word, but it held so much meaning for us and our relationship.

Bravery.

"Bravery; we have so much of it Haz." Louis whispered.

"Lou... How did I ever get so lucky with you?" I sobbed, not even caring that I was an emotional mess. Louis laughed breathily as he wrapped his arms around me. I immediately pulled him closer. I kissed the top of his head and we just stayed like that for a little while, just relishing the moment.

"I'm emotionally drained, Lou. But I couldn't be happier." I said softly. He lifted his head up from my neck to look at me.

"Come take a nap with me." He asked, and I nodded. He led me by our interlocked hands into the bedroom, where we both kicked of our shoes and jackets, crawling under the duvet together. I wrapped my arms around Louis, so that his back was to my chest, effectively spooning him. He reached for my left hand, running his thumb lightly over the metal band that was now around my ring finger. I sighed contently, burying my head in his hair. As Louis interlocked our fingers, I heard the light clink as the metal bands met each other.

"I love you Harry." Louis whispered, squeezing our fingers lightly. I smiled as my eyes began to flutter closed.

"I love you too, Louis, so so much."

That was the last thing we said wrote both of us drifted off to sleep, completely content and full of happiness and love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV  
1 year later...

"HARREHHH!" Niall shouted barging through the door, dragging Liam by the hand next to him.

"LOUEHHH!" Liam shouted, letting go of Niall's hand as he came around my side of the bed.

"Boys what in the actual hell are you doing?" Louis groaned against my neck. I smiled, holding him tighter.

"Uh, hello?! It's your WEDDING DAY. You know, the one you've been planning for MONTHS?! Now come on, Harry, you're coming with me. Louis you're going with Liam." Niall said, coming over to pry me away from Louis. I growled, burying my face behind his head and tightening my grip. Louis chuckled.

"Come on Harry. Let go of me. I want to stay here, but I also really want to go ahead and marry you, since you know we've been waiting over a year for this. So you should let go now." Louis chuckled. I sighed, letting him fall out of my arms. We reached in for a kiss, but Liam yanked Louis away from me before we could attach our lips. Niall shook his head, chuckling.

"You two don't get to kiss until you're both down the aisle." Liam said, giving Niall a quick peck on the lips. Louis and I both whined. Niall smiled.

"All right, now we're off. See ya later Lilo!" Niall said yanking my arm out of the door.

"Yeah, whatever Narry." Liam and Louis both laughed at the use of our ship names. I looked back one last time to see Louis smiling, waving goodbye with his left hand making the silver metal band glisten in the sunlight. I smiled, before diverting my attention back to Niall. 

"... and then the ceremony's at 7:30 tonight. Got it?" Niall asked, stopping and turning his head to face me. I shook my head.

"What, sorry?" I asked. He sighed heavily. 

"Am I going to have to walk you around to everything today?" Niall said, smirking. I smiled back.

"Probably." I shrugged. He laughed.

"I know. That's why I chose you over Louis. Liam's better at keeping Louis in check than I am." I smiled at the amount of support our friends were giving us. We continued walking until we were in the main foyer, where Johannah and my mum were already starting to cry.

"Meeting number one..." I heard Niall whisper.

"Oh Harry!" Mum saw me, immediately rushing over and engulfing me in a crushing hug. I hugged back with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Thank you for all your help, Mum." I said, feeling oddly emotional.

"Oh honey... You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. I'm so proud of you and Louis." She looked down at my left hand, lifting it up and inspecting it.

"Bravery. You and Louis really do have so much of it. We're just along for the ride." She smiled weakly, as I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumbs.

"I love you, Mum. Thank you." I said. Johannah walked over, giving me a hug as well.

"Harry?" She whispered.

"Yes?" I breathed back.

"Thank you for making my little boy happy. He's so in love with you, Harry. And I'm so glad it's you that has his heart now." I gripped her tighter, hugging her back with full force.

"Thank YOU and the whole Tomlinson family for accepting me." That's all I could think of say, seeing as I was choked up with emotion and it was only thing I could breathe out. I pulled away, sniffling and took one last look at my mum and soon-to-be-husband's mum and followed Niall into a room, where my suit was nicely ironed and hanging up in the closet. I sighed. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know that scene in Disney's Beauty and the Beast? Where they have the two staircases leading down to where they join in a single grand staircase? That was how the castle we were getting married in was set up. Louis would be at the top of one, and I would be at the top of the other, and we would slowly descend down together. Cheesy and romantic, and yes, gay as hell, but I couldn't wait. I turned around one last time, so I could face my reflection in the mirror. My curls still refused to do anything I wanted them too, doing the exact opposite. I sighed, flipping them through one more time, before deciding it would have to do. Besides, Louis liked them messed him: he thought it looked very attractive.

Louis.

I suddenly giggled but then quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. What in the actual fuck? Since when have I giggled? About anything? Ever?! I guess that's the effect Louis has on me.

"Ready?" The blond Irishman in a very striking suit stepped out from the hallway.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." I breathed. In no way whatsoever was I getting cold feet, but I was so nervous. Me and Louis were really doing this; completely going against our Management and every single contract and rule laid out by them. We had chosen to get married secretly about three months after Louis proposed. Obviously we couldn't get married in the public's eye, so we decided to make it a secret. There was a two week break scheduled right when we wanted to get married, so the timing worked out really well. I was marrying the love of my life and I couldn't wait.

"Come on then, mate." Niall said, nodding towards the door. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Woah, Haz!" Niall gasped, stumbling backwards a bit, trying to gain his balance.

"Thank you for everything, Nialler." I whispered. Niall pulled back, teeth caught in a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"No, thank you. And Louis, for pointing me and Liam in the right direction. Each other." Harry smiled, remembering their grand scheme that had brought the two of them together.

"Not a problem at all mate." Harry replied. Niall grinned.

"Okay okay, no more stalling! Get out there!" He pushed me out of the door towards the top of my staircase.

"Niall! Don't walk away yet!" I gasped, grabbing his shoulder. He looked up at me with an amused look on his face, shrugging my hand off and straightening out his suit.

"Sorry mate, Liam's waiting for me. Gotta go." I was about to protest when Niall smirked before starting his descent down the staircase to meet Liam in the middle. I could make out Louis' silhouette at the top of the other suitcase, hidden by the shadows. The rest of the procession passed by without much of an event. But when the music changed to the acoustic version of Read All About It, my head snapped up, my eyes immediately finding Louis'. He smiled a smile that stretched from ear to ear, as he took the first step downwards. I found it really hard to breathe, looking at the flawless man that was about to become my husband. 

My husband.

I suddenly found myself walking down the staircase struggling to not run towards him. His eyes never once left mine the whole time we were walking down. They had mesmerised me again, but this time I wouldn't be forced to look away. After what seemed like a hundred years, the staircases finally ended and we were just walking towards each other. My heart was hammering in my chest and I couldn't breathe, and some force other than my willpower was dragging me towards Louis. He was smiling brightly, blue eyes sparkling. We just stood there for a minute, taking in each others' image. I finally reached for his hand, our fingers linking together perfectly. His gaze dropped to our hands, before reaching my eyes again, his gaze full of love and passion. I chuckled breathlessly, tugging on his hand as he clutched it tighter, and we walked towards the pastor standing at the end of the long aisle.

I saw everyone, literally everyone. All of Louis' sisters, his mum and dad, Gemma, Mum, Ed, Nick, all of the boys, the band, Lou and Caroline, and Lux, who was our flower girl. I almost started crying at the the support we were getting. This was actually crazy to think that within the next hour I'd be married to the love of my life. I just focused on walking and leading Louis beside me, because if I thought to much about anything I'd start hyperventilating and freak out. But soon the pastor starting talking, and before I knew it Louis was turning and facing me, taking my other hand in his. He opened his mouth to start saying his vows, and I felt my mouth grow dry and my eyes well up with tears as he spoke.

"I, Louis William Tomlinson, ask you, Harry Edward Styles, to be my husband, as my friend and my love. On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together we will dream, will stumble but restore each other, we will share all things, serving each other and our fellow humanity. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live, both freed and bound by our love. And our management."

He added at the end, to which the crowd and I laughed breathlessly, shaking my head. I squeezed his hands, and I realised that they seemed so much smaller when they weren't in mine. This is why Louis and I work. Separate, were both weak and unable. But together, we fit perfectly. Truly two halves of a whole. A single tear slipped out of my eye, and I shook my head to get rid of it. 

"Well, I have no idea how I'm supposed to follow that, gosh." I said. The audience laughed again at that, and Louis eyes sparkled and he smiled wider, if that was even possible. "But here we go. I, Harry Edward Styles, ask you, Louis William Tomlinson, to be my husband, as my friend and my love. On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it." I paused briefly before continuing, momentarily shocked by the tears welling up in Louis' eyes. "I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together we will dream, will stumble but restore each other, we will share all things, serving each other and our fellow humanity. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live." I stepped even closer to him, so we were almost chest to chest, before saying the last part. "Both freed and bound by our love." Louis let out a small sob then, shaking his head and looking at me as if to say "How did I get so lucky?" I laughed slightly and smiled back. 

Even though this was our wedding, it was still me and Louis, just like it had always been. It was just us.

"Mr. Malik, the rings please." He announced. Zayn came up to us, whispering a quiet "congrats guys" as Louis picked up the first ring. He grabbed my left hand with both of his, pushing it onto my ring finger just above our engagement rings. I gasped quietly, my mouth falling open slightly. I sobbed quietly for a second when I saw what was inscribed on them. Louis had kept it a secret from me, saying that if he couldn't do anything else, that he got to choose the design for the actual wedding bands and got the right to keep it a secret. He whispered it quietly to me, saying "Forever and always Larry Stylinson." Actually feeling the two metal bands next to each other was completely different than just knowing it was coming. Knowing that Louis had honestly and truly claimed me as his, was overwhelming. 

"With this ring..." Louis started, gazing up at me and absentmindedly running his thumb over the two bands present on my hand. "I give you my promise that from this day forward you shall not walk alone. May we walk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. With this ring, I give you my heart. I have no greater gift to give. I promise I shall do my best. I shall always try. I feel so honoured to call you my life, Harry. So very honoured." I lost it then, crying uncontrollably like a fucking sap. But I had no choice, not with Louis looking at him so adoring and lovingly, I just couldn't take it. I brought myself together long enough, to take the other ring and slide it onto his finger so it matched mine perfectly, the silver wedding band resting on top of the engagement one; bravery forever and always. I shook my head at the image, the most perfect image in my mind. There was nothing more important or more beautiful in my mind.

"Once again, I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that. But Louis, Boobear, with this ring I give you my promise. My promise that from this day forward you shall not walk alone. May we walk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. With this ring, I give you my heart. I have no greater gift to give. I promise I shall do my best. I shall always try. I feel so honoured to call you my life, Louis William Tomlinson." My breathing quickened as I looked at our hands, instead of just one symbol of our love it was doubled. Instead of just having bravery, we had love. Forever and always.

"I now pronounce you civil husbands. You may kiss." He said with a smile. I smiled brightly down at Louis who gazed up at me with the same smile playing on his lips. I cupped his face, firmly but gentle, and brought his lips up to meet mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. We pulled away after a minute, and turned to look at the cheering audience. I tucked Louis into my chest as we waved. I caught sight of our mums, sobbing uncontrollably in the front row.

But then I saw it.

I saw him, to be exact.

I stopped waving and my jaw dropped to the floor. My laughter stopped, the smile having disappeared from my face. Louis sensed how I had suddenly tensed up. He followed my eyes, that were now burning with a fiery anger and frustration towards the man standing in the back row.

"What are you doing here?" I said through clenched teeth. The room went suddenly quiet as Simon Cowell stepped out from the very back row to stand in the middle of the aisle. "You shouldn't have come, Simon. There's no use of your presence-"

"Modest isn't managing you boys anymore." Simon said stepping closer to us. Louis' jaw dropped to match my expression. 

"What did you say?" Liam stood up from where he was sitting, gripping onto Niall's hand hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"I gave Modest the boot. I'm managing you boys now. Me personally. I'm not going to contract you guys out to other Management companies. It's just me." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. Niall whipped Liam around and crashed their lips together, and the two of them came into a crushing hug. I could hear Niall whispering sweet little nothing's into Liam's ear as the two of them tried to contain their excitement.

"And because there's no more Modest, I'm rewriting you boys' contract. If you want to come out, by all means you can. I made a mistake with Modest, I realise that now. I wanted to tell you before the ceremony, but I didn't make it in time. I was too busy cussing James out. I got a little bit carried away honestly." Simon chuckled, but my whole body tensed up at the mention of the bastard's name. Louis sensed this and pressed a light kiss to my neck, and I instantly calmed down dramatically. 

"We can discuss the finer details of this later. But right now, I do believe we have a reception to get to, don't we?" Simon said, a full blown smile on his face now. I laughed breathlessly and tried to speak, but found there were no words to speak and no voice to say them with. I was entirely overcome with emotion. Louis came to my aid, nodding his head.

"Yes we do. I'd really like to dance with my husband here, Mr. Harry Styles-Tomlinson." I smiled at our new names. We walked to the door, greeting everyone ad they flowed into the party. Once everyone had cleared out and it was just us two, I grabbed his hands and linked them with mine. I could see the light blush tinging his cheeks at the gesture. I smiled.

"Bravery forever and always, Boo." I whispered quietly as I drew him into me for another hug. He hugged back, but we left the passion and need and want out of this hug. It was just loving and caring, trying to silently convey how much we loved them to the other person.

"Bravery forever and always, Hazza." He said, leaning up to peck my lips softly.

"Now come on, I'm sure they're waiting on us and I've been itching to dive into the champagne since I ordered it and I don't want Niall drinking it all. Thank god Liam has control over that boy." Louis said laughing. I joined in, and soon we were walking hand in hand into the foyer, greeting guests and mingling around enjoying the rest of the ceremony.

Although, I only really had one resounding thought in my head.

Bravery, Larry Stylinson; forever and always.


End file.
